


Follow Me Down

by SlenderverseTrash



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: 500-5000 Word Chapters, Abusive Relationships, Bands, Blood, Bruises, Creepypasta, Emo, F/F, F/M, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Relationship, Gore, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Male Protagonist, Photography, Profanity, Slightly Short Chapters, Trans Female Character, Vulgar Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10590513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlenderverseTrash/pseuds/SlenderverseTrash
Summary: After being taken from a small apartment in New York by his family, Alex Porter finds himself in a small town in california, surrounded by people he'd rather not meet and places he'd rather not see.Especially after people start to go missing.





	

_"We're here." The high voice of his mother said, pointing out towards a cluster of buildings hardly visible through the trees. Alex groaned, resting his head against the window. "I want to go back to New York mom." For about the eighth time today, his father groaned, and turned to look into the back seat. "We aren't going back Alex. Why do you waste your voice on those words over and over again?" Alex didn't reply with anything more than a grunt of irritation, and hissed vulgarities under his breath._

* * *

 

The spoon clinked against the bowl as Alex ate a breakfast of cereal and orange juice. He remained silent, avoiding the attempts his parents made to get him to speak. At the moment, he wasn't in the mood to talk. They'd just uprooted him and moved to some mostly deserted town far from the few friends he'd bothered to make whilst living in New York. The only bright side was that the trees and river that bordered the small town would make decent subjects for photos. Ah, photography, aa hobby of his. Just a week before they left New York, he'd taken a picture of a large building that he'd grown rather fond of. But he'd not be seeing that building, save for the picture, any time soon.

There came a knock on the door, and he watched his parents exchange glances, and he stood. "I'll go get it." He mumbled, grateful for the opportunity to leave their presence for a moment. However, when he opened the door, he groaned. A lanky boy stood there, hands shoved in the pockets of his jeans and hair falling over his eyes. "Might I ask what the fuck you're doing knocking on my door?"

The male in front of him raised his hands up in defense, and uttered an all too common phrase. "Hey, don't shoot the messenger." Alex cocked an eyebrow. "My ma wanted me to come invite the new neighbors over for dinner on Saturday. But from the first impression you gave me, I'm sure she'd say differently now. "Whatever. Mom!" Alex called, closing the door halfway. "You can go home now." He muttered, shutting the door. His mother appeared next to him just in time to open the door and stop the male before he could make it off the porch.

"Why don't you come inside?" His mother asked, becoming for the boy to come inside. With a shrug, he crossed the threshold and into the house. "Nice place." He commented as Alex guided him to his room, upon instruction from his mother. "Not really." Alex muttered, opening the door, and promptly flopping down on his bed. All of his things; posters, books, and clothing, were packed into boxes the moving truck had yet to deliver, so it was pretty dull. What he did have, however, was a bulky, boxy television and his old Gamecube™. "So, what's your name?" Alex asked, glancing over at him. "It's Jaden. Yours?" Alex hesitated before issuing a response. "Mine's Alex."

"Well Alex, nice to meet you. You're ma's pretty pushy, isn't she?" Jaden took a seat on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. "It's pretty empty in here." He said, before shifting his gaze back to Alex. "So, 'ave you been registered at the school yet?" With a groan, Alex nodded. "Unfortunately." Jaden gave him a slightly reassuring smile. "Don't worry. The people there are chill. I heard you can give Mr. Derin a blowjob and he'll give you an A." Alex gave him a wide-eyed stared, and Jaden laughed. "I'm kidding. Besides, I'm pretty sure you don't swing that way. Or do you?"

"Actually, I do swing that way." Alex said, lifting a pillow and chucking it at Jaden, who ended up getting hit right in the face. "Ack!" He made quick work of tossing the pillow back at Alex, who simply batted it to the floor. "Nice block kid." He said, and brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes. "But I've seen far better blocks from even the cheerleaders."

Alex crossed his arms, and gave a shrug. "But there's one thing I can do that a cheerleader can't." Jaden smirked, and spoke. "And what might that be?"

"I," Alex began. "can dance around in a skimpy skirt and crop top without looking like a slut or stripper." This statement made Jaden laugh, as well as his mother, who'd been standing outside the door without the knowledge of either boy.


End file.
